Fortitudine Vincimus
by SasukeTanteiPHlover
Summary: Who would've guessed that a witch's lair would transport the Puella Magi gang to another dimension entirely? A dimension where time endlessly loops over and over again, in an ageless, unchanging village...Homura meets a girl just like her...Furude Rika.
1. Chapter 1 Amicus Curae

**A/N:Here is my newest story. Expect to see this up after Hinamizawa Detective is finished. Hinamizawa Detective is finished, so now I can take a breather and work on my next story. This will be pretty interesting. **

**Chapter 1: The Travelers from another Dimension **

* * *

The two girls blinked a few times and stared at one another for a couple of minutes. Then, the first one, who was more brave and bold than her pink-haired companion, spoke first. Their eyes met each other.

"Um, Madoka..."

"Sayaka-chan, I don't think we're in Mitagihara anymore..." The pinkette with her hair tied up in red ribbons whined, gazing about her fearfully.

"I think you're right." The bluenette said nervously. "Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know..." The pinkette whimpered. "It looks like some kind of village."

"Well...I think we're lost, Madoka. I don't see Homura or that stupid redhead anywhere...and that confounded Kyubey! If I see him, I'll give him a good, hard slug in the face for lying to us!" Sayaka proclaimed, pumping her fist in the air for emphasis.

"Violence isn't the answer, Sayaka-chan. I don't think that's right." Madoka protested. The pinkette clung protectively to Sayaka's side.

Sayaka frowned and pulled out her Soul Gem. "It's still here...I don't sense any witches here as well...Madoka, this place gives me the creeps." She said, shivering as she stared down at the looming village that lay below them. Somehow, it felt as though there were invisible people waiting to seize her and her friend away.

* * *

Rika Furude could definitely say that this day was becoming more strange by the second. This was the second day in this newest kakera, and already she could sense that something was different. What that something was, she could barely guess. Would someone else lose their minds and commit murder, or would something else tragic happen to her friends? However, she didn't expect to hear Satoko screaming loudly. Her eyes widened. "What was that, Hanyuu?"

Instantly, a ghostly little girl materialized beside her. Her purple eyes were full of curiosity as she stared at Rika. She wore the typical shrine maiden outfit, which consisted of a red-and-white yukata; her hair was long and purple and trailed past her shoulders. Most unusual of all were the pair of black horns that were on her head, one of which was chipped slightly. "Hau au...what is it, Rika?" She asked softly. Her voice quavered, like always.

"Satoko screamed." Rika explained simply. Before she could say anything more, a brown-haired girl came running over to them, her blue eyes full of terror.

"You've got to come help us, Rika-chan! It's terrible! Three people fell out of the sky and they're unconscious!"

Rika's jaw dropped open. "What?" She breathed. Rena had been known to believe in outlandish things like aliens, but _this _took the cake. Had she already lost her mind? Somehow, Rika doubted it.

"Hurry." Rena urged. Rika nodded, and ran off after Rena, noticing how Hanyuu then vanished. She saw a brown-haired boy, a greenette, and a blond girl up ahead. Her friends, the same genuinely caring people they always were in every timeline. If only she had the power to change their fate...

**Would you like to have that power? **

An unknown voice whispered in her head. It sounded high-pitched. Rika glanced about in confusion. "Must have been my imagination." She muttered.

"Rika!" The blonde cried, staring at her in worry. "The hurt girls are over here!"

Rika stopped upon seeing three teenage girls lying near their feet. The first had long black hair and was wearing some kind of school outfit. She was definitely unconscious; however, the other two were starting to come to. The first, a girl with long red hair that was tied back in a ponytail, stirred and opened her amber eyes. She blinked a few times and then she spotted Rika staring at her. She glared at her.

"Who the hell are you?" She cried.

"My, how rude! You're saying this to the people who found you passed out!" Satoko exclaimed.

"Are you a witch or something?" The redhead snapped, getting up to her feet and staring at them warily.

"Mii, I'm not-"

"No, the little girl floating beside you! With horns like that, she certainly can't be human!" The redhead stated, oblivious to everyone's curious stares.

"What are you talking about?" The brown-haired boy asked. "I only see Rika-chan."

"I do see something by Rika." Rena said calmly. "Looks like...a child...of some sort."

"Hau au...y-you mean you can _see me? _I thought only Rika could-"

"Of course! Why _wouldn't _I be able to see someone like you? You're pretty damn hard to miss seeing!" The redhead snapped. Hanyuu merely blushed.

Rika stared at the girl in disbelief. How had she been able to see the ghost god, when only Rika was supposed to see her? And how could Rena see Hanyuu as well? Nothing here was making any damn sense. This was the most bizarre world she'd ever seen.

"My, what kind of fuss is this?" A girl with curly blond hair and golden eyes asked. Beside her was a small pink mouse wearing a black tie with pink spots on it that trailed past its waist. It clung to her side nervously.

The redhead's face turned chalk-white as soon as she spotted the girl. "How are you _still-" _Everyone knew of that girl. She was the one who had gotten her head bitten off by that witch-caterpillar-thing that that arrogant girl Homura had killed. She was selfish and spoiled, so Kyouko had never gotten along with her very well. But the fact that she was still alive here and now...was chilling.

"I don't know exactly how I'm alive, either, Kyouko-chan." Mami replied. "But, why don't we ask questions later? I think Kaname-san may have had a part to play in all of this."

"Homura is unconscious right now." Kyouko said, and then frowned. Then her stomach rumbled, rather loudly. "Man, I'm _sooo _hungry I could eat everything in sight!" She exclaimed.

Mion chuckled slightly, which caused Kyouko to flash a death glare her way, but the future heir of the Sonozaki family didn't back down for even a moment. "Ah, to be young is such a joy! My name is Sonozaki Mion, future ruler of the town of Hinamizawa, and these are my loyal, steadfast knights!" She cried, making a pose not unlike that of a royal queen who always gets her way, no matter what.

"I'm Rena Ryuuguu!" The brown-haired girl from earlier exclaimed. The blue-haired girl was beside her.

"Mii, I'm Rika Furude. Who is that cute little mouse beside you, sir?"

The mouse studied them both warily and then bowed. "I am Charlotte. Do you have any cheese?"

Rena studied Charlotte with a _very interested _look on her features, and as Charlotte kept on speaking, her eyes filled up with hearts. "HAUU, CHARLOTTE-CHAN IS TOO KAWAII! OMOCHIKAERIIIIII!" In an instant, Rena had picked up the little witch and took off again, but not for long. Some of Charlotte's minions appeared and fended her off.

Charlotte bowed politely and handed her minions a piece of cheesecake and they happily devoured it. They disappeared without anyone except Hanyuu and Rika and the two Puella Magi noticing. Hanyuu stared at the young mouse in interest, wondering just how an animate creature knew how to speak the human tongue.

"You are interesting." Charlotte murmured, toward Hanyuu, who cringed.

"Hau au...what are you talking about? I'm not evil, I just keep watch over everyone here, and can't do anything!" She whined, folding her arms into a pout.

"You don't seem like a witch." Mami remarked, before studying her up and down. "I still don't know what you are. You're certainly not an ordinary ghost or human."

"Leave Hanyuu out of this!" Rika cried.

"Rika, who's Hanyuu?" Satoko asked, staring at her in complete confusion.

Rika's eyes widened as she realized that it was impossible for her to try and explain everything about her previous incarnations and all the horror she had witnessed to them without mentioning the little ghost girl who followed her around. Hanyuu was the reason she was still alive and breathing in this world, but who exactly were these girls and what were these "witches" they kept on mentioning?

"I'm Hojo Satoko!" Satoko announced, deciding to end the awkward and enduring silence by cracking a smile. No one really smiled. Then again, no one tended to understand her way of thinking or her jokes. She had been an outcast for a while, after all.

"I'm Keiichi!" The brown-haired boy, who had been the most quiet of them all so far, said. He extended a hand to Kyouko, but she batted it aside.

"I'm Kyouko Sakura. These two are Mami and Homura." Kyouko said, offering a light smile. The blond girl from earlier came up and tried to mess around with her ponytail. She noted that the blond-haired girl's energy reminded her of her dead younger sister. _Aiko..._ Her face grew sad and wrinkled like that of an old man as she pored over memories of her younger sister who had been murdered by her evil, wicked father so many years ago.

Kyubey had basically tricked all of them into accepting the contract, that blue-haired bitch had told her. Sayaka was such a naive girl who believed she could do anything-

"Mii, is something the matter, sir?" Rika asked, reaching out to pat Kyouko's head, but Kyouko refused and shook her head. "Is there some secret pain that's hurting your heart so bad that you want to get rid of it? I can help you."

There was an air of smugness in her tone now. Somehow, her voice seemed to have deepened, and it unnerved Kyouko. Why did this girl remind her of Homura so much? The two were nothing alike, for god's sake!

"You want to help me carry that girl?" Keiichi asked Rika, who nodded.

"It's a debt for a certain someone who did not win the game yesterday!" Mion added, pointing an accusing finger his way.

"Mii, do it, Keiichi. It's a gentleman's duty to help a lady, indeed it is! Nipahhh!" Rika said.

"HAUUU, RIKA-CHAN IS TOO CUTE! OMOCHIKAERIIIIII!" The brunette screamed, and then picked up Rika again and fled.

"What the hell...was that?" Kyouko trailed off, for once in her life, she could not find anything to say.

"Ara, ara, how troublesome!" Mami teased. She coaxed Charlotte back up on her shoulders with a piece of cheese, which Charlotte happily accepted.

* * *

Madoka and Sayaka were not expecting to end up surrounded by a crowd of weird old people who were all giving them harsh stares. This was definitely not their day.

Madoka cowered as an old woman with gray hair glared at them. "Who the hell are you outsiders? I'll skin you young'un's alive if you don't tell me!"

Sayaka's fists tightened. She knew these people were ordinary citizens and that she couldn't use her Puella Magi magic now; however, she was beginning to reconsider her ban...she shouldn't think like that, it would ruin her Soul Gem.

"We don't know anything, we swear!" Madoka whimpered, trying hard not to cry.


	2. Chapter 2 verbum sat sapienti

**A/N:Welcome to the latest chapter. Yes, I have recently been watching Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and I am on the final two episodes. I love it a lot, and I think it is pretty good! **

**Chapter 2 Verbum Sat Sapienti**

* * *

Akemi Homura had been through many odd things in her life. After all, she had dealt with the ever troublesome Kyouko Sakura, an eternal Armageddon that always kept defeating her, the ever-evil Kyubey, and many, many, _many _repeating time lines. However, this world was becoming ever more frustrating and puzzling by each moment that passed.

First, she had awoken to a sight that was truly odd: she had found herself in a room that didn't look anything like a hospital room. The last time she checked, hospital rooms did not have tatami doors, futons, or anything even remotely Japanese. She glanced around in confusion for a few moments, her purple eyes scanning every corner of the room warily, in case this was some witch's domain.

It seemed more and more like a bedroom of some sort, albeit a sparsely used one. There was a layer of dust on some of the furniture, but most of it was generally neat and clean. Homura frowned visibly; wondering where this place was was not _going_ to help her in the slightest. She had to find Madoka and have her tell her what was going on here-

The door opened and a person Homura had never seen before strolled in, carrying some home-made food on a tray. It looked pretty edible, too. Homura's stomach growled suddenly and she realized that she had forgotten to eat before she had fought against that witch along with Sayaka, Kyouko, and-

Wait, what had happened? Homura put a hand to her forehead then, realizing that she suddenly felt dizzy for no apparent reason. Why couldn't she remember what had happened before she had passed out? The time-traveler was becoming truly frustrated-and concerned here. She needed to figure out what was going on here and fast-

"Mii, are you all right?" The person asked, smiling gently at Homura. It was a girl who appeared to be around nine or ten years old. She had long blue hair that traveled down past her shoulders and a smile on her childish face. She was wearing what looked like a school uniform of some sort. She paused, and Homura saw that her eyes were purple, like hers.

Homura paused, stopping to scan over the girl's face. She didn't seem to give off any dangerous or malicious intent, but one could never be sure. Appearances could be deceiving for witches-Charlotte, for instance, looked like a cute little mouse but could also change into a giant caterpillar and bite your head off if you were distracted during battle. "...I suppose. Where is this?" She asked bluntly.

"Mii, you're in my house, good sir. My house and Satoko's, good sir. Why don't you smile since I've brought you some nice food, nipah?" The girl made a high-pitched noise and smiled again, but Homura thought it was feigned somehow.

"Don't joke around with me. Is this some kind of trick bent to win me over? Where is Madoka-san?" She snapped, suddenly getting to her feet but swaying slightly.

"If you're referring to the red-head and blond-haired girls who are with my friends right now, then they're over in the other room. Other than that, I have no clue what you are talking about. I only know that you seem to be quite an interesting girl." She said seriously. Her face seemed to darken slightly in the narrow light. Was it just Homura's imagination, or had the girl's voice dropped a few octaves?

"_Who _are you?" Homura asked warily. She didn't like this girl very much.

To her surprise, the bluenette merely chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder that myself. Have I lost who I am, or am I really who I say I am? I don't feel like I even know any more, after all I've been through. My name, I suppose, is Furude Rika. What's yours?" She asked seriously.

Homura's eyes widened slightly at what she was referring to. "Akemi...Homura." She said slowly.

"Nice to meet you, Homura Akemi. However, let me give you a word of caution: don't stay too long here. Also, don't trust anyone here. It could turn out to be the last thing you do." She said, and then she set down the tray beside Homura. Suddenly, Homura heard an extra footstep beside Rika.

"Is there someone beside you?" Homura asked suddenly. She suddenly felt like someone unseen was watching her intently, and she shivered.

"Yes, you could say that. Most likely, it's Oyashiro-sama, the guardian god of this village. Or else you might have imagined it. Farewell for now, Homura Akemi." The girl said, before flashing her an enigmatic look and walking out the door.

Homura stared after her retreating figure for a long moment. She whipped her black hair out of her face and sighed. "Can it really be possible...that girl...that she's really...?" She had never thought it was possible, but was it possible that that girl was an adult in a child's body? Why did she feel like this girl was a time-traveler as well?

"No, that's absurd." She told herself.

* * *

A few moments later, another girl strode in; a busty greenette with a friendly look in her eyes. Behind her was a small blond girl, a boy with brown hair, and a girl in a white dress. "Hello! This old man hopes you're doing all right! Your friends are out here waiting for you! I'm Sonozaki Mion." She said, chuckling light-heartedly.

"I'm Hojo Satoko, the master of traps!" Satoko exclaimed.

"I'm Maebara Keiichi!" Keiichi exclaimed, before grinning at her good-naturedly.

"I'm Ryuuguu Rena." Rena said shyly.

"What friends? Does one of them have pink hair?" Homura asked anxiously.

"No, they have red hair and blond hair. What's your name?" Mion asked.

"Homura Akemi." Homura said coldly before bowing.

"You're awfully polite!" Satoko praised. "Where did you learn such manners?"

Homura rolled her eyes. "Practice."

"Why are you so cold, I wonder, I wonder?" Rena asked before staring at Homura with piercing blue eyes.

Homura suddenly got an eerie feeling emanating from this girl. She wasn't too sure that she liked these people that much. They gave her a weird feeling.

"Hey, the cold girl is up!" Kyouko cried.

Homura nodded blankly, but her eyes widened upon seeing Mami there. Mami smiled at her in acknowledgement. Her eyes rested on the little mouse by her side. "How is the witch present? I thought you were dead."

"I was. I don't understand anything quite yet, either. It would seem we have ended up in a different world. I don't know where Miki-san and Kaname-san are, either." Mami said cheerfully.

"What do you mean by she was dead?" Satoko asked curiously. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"You could say that." Kyouko said distantly. She didn't like many of the people here that much, but she was very curious as to what they actually wanted with them. There was something very odd about the people here.

"Are you guys hiding something?" Rena pressed again.

"We all have secrets. Let's not try and put pressure on them for having secrets, okay?" Keiichi asked.

"We'll reveal ours in due time." Kyouko promised. "Now, where's my damn food?"

Everyone burst out laughing while Kyouko just frowned in confusion. "Hey, is that a compliment or insult?"

"I think you have a brilliant sense of humor, Sakura-san." Satoko said, coming closer to her. "Say, how do you do it?"

"Do what?" Kyouko repeated in confusion. She was beginning to think that all these people were nuts.

* * *

Oryou glared at the intruders in front of her who were too terrified to speak. She had invited them into her house and interrogated them harshly in every way, barring physical violence, but they had not responded. The pinkette had kept whimpering and crying and the bluenette had glared fiercely at her in a way that reminded her of her granddaughter Shion. God, how sometimes she wished she had strangled that little brat!

Shion was a nice girl and all, but she really got on Oryou's nerves sometimes. Especially when she called her by the unsightly nickname she had given her; _onibaba_. She was such a cheeky girl and spunky as well. She was a good person, but that didn't mean that Oryou didn't think that she ought to be strangled to death sometimes.

"What do you want from us? As you can see, we're not bad guys." The bluenette said angrily.

"Hush, you little brat! _I _am the one asking the questions here!" She hissed.

"Sayaka-chan, stop it. Let's try and explain our situation." The pink-haired one said, before wiping off her tears with her t-shirt and standing up. "I'm Kaname Madoka. This is my friend, Miki Sayaka. Nice to meet you. Sorry for the misunderstanding, but we have gotten lost from our friends and are trying to find them again."

"How can we be sure that you're telling the truth?" Oryou said suspiciously.

"I think they are telling the truth, Baachan." A familiar voice said, and Mion Sonozaki appeared in the doorway, surrounded by three girls; one with red hair, another with black hair, and one with blond hair.

"What the heck is this, some kind of medieval feasting hall? They all look so anorexic!" Kyouko remarked.

"What a rude girl!" Kimiyoshi said. "Show some respect for your elders!"

"I don't show any respect to people who are missing teeth and have to eat apple-sauce!"

As Kyouko began her bad habit of picking fights like always, Homura sighed. Her gaze fell on the two girls. "Madoka!" She cried.

"Homura-chan!" Madoka cried, and she smiled. Sayaka's eyes widened upon seeing Kyouko and Homura. Her jaw dropped open and her face turned chalk-white as she took in the other one.

"No way...you're supposed to be dead..." Sayaka trailed off.

"Hello, Kaname-san. It's been a while, hasn't it? This little one is Charlotte. "

_A/N:Everyone can see Charlotte who is young. The rest can't see her. All the magical girls except Homura can see Hanyuu, because they have magical powers and are not human. There will be a reason why Homura can't see Hanyuu later on. _

"Eh? Mami-san?" Madoka cried in disbelief.

"In the flesh." She said, smiling.

* * *

Madoka started crying all over again and sobbed into Mami's arms. Charlotte sighed and Rika watched them all in confusion.

"Hanyuu..._what the hell _is going on here?" Rika gasped.

"Hauu...I don't know, Rika. I don't know." Hanyuu responded.


	3. Chapter 3 Errare humanum est

**A/N:I sincerely thank all of you who took the time to review. I hope you'll be joining me for this next chapter! It's sure to be fun and worth the wait! BTW, to the person who said this story isn't scary, it will be...trust me...with Higurashi, it will be scary. **

**Chapter 3 Errare humanum est**

* * *

Miki Sayaka really was shocked at all of the odd things that were going on today. First, somehow they had traveled through a witch's world into another dimension-however that had happened. She wasn't entirely too sure of what had happened. The last thing she remembered, she had been fighting along with Kyouko and Homura and Madoka had been watching. Whenever she tried to recall what had happened afterwards, her head started to hurt. She rubbed her forehead a little bit.

Mami's eyes fell on her. "Are you all right, Miki-san?" She asked sweetly. She looked the same way she always had...although she still **possessed** a head. _How _was this logically possible, though? Mami was supposed to be dead, eaten by that same witch that now resided on her shoulder. Apparently, Mami was friends with the thing. Mami noticed what she was staring at and sighed. "She's actually not a bad thing. She only mistook me for a piece of cheese and attacked."

* * *

Sayaka hit her forehead. "That's a pretty lame excuse." She snapped to Charlotte, who shrunk back upon seeing the angry look in her eyes. "Didn't you apologize?"

Charlotte blinked for a moment. "...I can't help it. It's been so long since I saw people."

"What do you mean?" Sayaka asked cluelessly.

"I mean...it's been so long since I saw other girls like myself. **I used to be human...**like you and all the others. But then that white cat came and made me into a monster." She explained.

"Does that mean...all the witches we've been fighting until now...were?" Madoka trailed off, her pink eyes wide in terror.

"Yes. All of them were once human, until Kyubey fed them his poisoned lies. That is the fate that will meet with any Puella Magi-especially YOU, Miki Sayaka-san." Homura explained.

Sayaka stared at her in bewilderment. Had the girl completely lost her mind as well as her feelings? "That's not true!"

"Mii, what are you guys talking about?" The blue-haired girl from earlier asked, staring at them with curious eyes.

Kyouko nudged Sayaka. "Hey, shut up! Do ya want to have the truth about what we really are leaked out to these people!" She hissed into Sayaka's ear.

"It's a video game we play, folks." Madoka lied, hoping it would fly.

"What's a video game? This old man has no idea what you mean." Mion asked quizzically. She cocked her head in confusion. "Don't you mean a board game?"

Madoka's eyes widened slightly. "Eh...it's a game we play on the computer."

"What's a computer?" Rena asked, staring at them with curious eyes. "You certainly have a weird imagination."

Sayaka frowned. Something was not right here...

"What should we do with these outsiders?" Oryou growled. "After all, they are NOT citizens of the villagge. Oyashiro-sama will be most displeased."

"Hauuuu! Stop it right now! I am _not _unhappy!" Hanyuu squealed, stamping her feet on the ground in anger. Rika sighed audibly.

Kyouko, Sayaka and Mami all stared at the spirit girl beside them in bewilderment.

"Geez, would ja shut up? You're annoying as hell, you stupid pest!" Kyouko spat at Hanyuu, who cowered.

"Don't tell Hanyuu to shut up." Rika growled.

Unfortunately, Oryou misunderstood the situation and assumed the redhead was talking about her. "What did you say, you little brat?" She sprang up out of her chair then.

Kyouko blinked for a few moments. "Shut up, ya old hag!"

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Oryou shrieked. Half of the people in the room now looked like they wanted to strangle Kyouko. Sayaka looked like she wanted to do the same, of course. Sayaka hated her guts, the little naive bitch who thought she could save the world and everyone in it. That was natural that a cynic like her would be hated. She was used to being hated.

Homura looked annoyed. The irritating pink-haired girl looked merely more terrified than usual, which was not out of the ordinary. Mami had a patient look on her face. It was as if Kyouko's outburst had no effect on her. Though Homura was usually the emotionless type.

"Baachan, calm down. I don't think she was bad-mouthing you at all. She just seems to be well, kind of foul-tempered by nature. It's not something she can really help or control." Mion explained. She cast a sideways glance at the redhead and noticed that she seemed to be glaring at her now. Well, Mion Sonozaki didn't always please everyone, and she didn't have to. She just had to please her family and friends-everything else would be for her pleasure.

Oryou almost pouted, but then realized she was too old for that sort of thing, and just smirked slightly. "Very well...why don't we find someone who will take some of them in?"

"I'm sure my dad would like to have some company. I'd be happy to have one of you stay over." The brunette said gently, smiling at Madoka, who returned it. There was something reassuring about the brown-haired girl's presence, however, there was also something...suspicious. Madoka did not really trust this girl that much.

"Anou...I'm sure I would love to stay over. Sayaka-chan, can you stay with me?"

Sayaka nodded. "You bet. I'll go wherever you go." She whispered.

"You remind me of my younger sister, Shion." Mion said approvingly.

"What?" Sayaka asked.

"My younger sister, Shion. She's my twin sister, but she had to go live somewhere else...due to unfortunate circumstances..." Mion trailed off. Something was off about this girl, Sayaka thought. She was glad she was not going to stay with the creepy people.

"Mii...if you want to, you can stay with Satoko and I, sirs. We live by ourselves." The bluenette offered.

"I would like to stay with you." Homura said coldly, staring the bluenette down coolly. She needed answers from this creepy girl and she would get them as soon as possible.

* * *

Calm purple orbs stared back at her. It was almost like looking in a mirror, Homura thought, and shivered suddenly. The other girl seemed to notice and a soft smile made its way on her lips. "Do you want to?" She asked, in that eerie deep voice of hers. Homura felt a little afraid, though she chose not to show it.

"Of course. I _never _change my mind once I have made it up." She said coldly.

"She's exactly like me!" Kyouko exclaimed. "Any place that has good food, I will gladly stay with you!"

"Rena is a good cook!" Rena exclaimed.

"No thank you. I believe I will stay with the boy who's been staring at me this entire time. You, Mr. Man of few words." Kyouko declared, before walking up to Keiichi and eying him up and down. "You seem like an ordinary teenage boy. The question is: are you really?"

"W-What are you getting at?" Keiichi stammered. "You can stay...at my...h-h-house if you w-w-want to." He trailed off nervously. His face lit up upon seeing the attractive girl staring at him in interest. "I-I mean..."

"Is Kei-chan getting nervous around a girl?" Mion taunted, though inwardly she was feeling quite resentful of the fact that the redhead seemed to be attracted to Keiichi.

The bluenette smirked slightly.

* * *

"This is where Rika-chan and I sleep." Satoko said politely. The black-haired girl in front of her blinked for a few moments and nodded emotionlessly.

"Yes. Where will I sleep?" She asked robotically.

"Well, there ARE more cots. I can spread one out for you if you so choose..."

"I'll do it myself, thank you." She said and then she started to walk out of the room. She turned to stare at Satoko for a moment. "You know, there's something odd about your friend with the blue hair."

"They call her the reincarnation of Oyashiro-sama, the god of this village. She's the guardian of Oyashiro-sama. Right, Rika?" Satoko asked the blue-haired girl beside her, who had just walked in.

"Yes. My parents were originally the caretakers here. However, they died and left the job to me. If you have any questions, Homura Akemi, please go to me for the answers. Do not trust in anyone else."

"Isn't that interesting?" Homura chuckled to herself.

* * *

Kyouko sat outside the Maebara kid's apartment. He was nice enough but she needed some action. Suddenly, she tensed as a familiar white cat jumped up beside her.

"Hello, Kyouko."

_**A/N:Dramatic Chipmunk music!**_

Kyouko's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I came because there are young girls here." He replied simply, waving his white tail and staring at her with those emotionless red eyes. "We need all the magical girls we can get."

"You sound like a sick pedophile, you creep. Why don't you just go to hell and rot there?" Kyouko sneered before eating more of the piece of bread she had in her hands. Keiichi's mother had given it to her.

* * *

Keiichi awoke to a noise on the roof. He was curious, so he looked out the window. Much to his disbelief, he found that the girl he had taken in was sitting up there. Her legs were swinging back and forth as she ate something. For some reason, there was a white cat beside her. Was that her pet?

He opened the window a little.

"You're too _foolish,_ Kyouko. Hell wouldn't want me there. The universe needs me. That's why I'm making the contracts. I need more Puella Magi."

Had that animal just spoken, or was he losing his mind? Keiichi blinked for a few moments before turning his eyes back to the window.

"Hah, _this_ coming from the little weasel who connives people all the time just by giving them a few honeyed words! I can't believe I fell for your scheme, too!" The redhead cried. She was snacking on something at the same time she was talking as well.

"You needed to. Your father-"

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP!" The girl screamed. Suddenly, the animal was dangling by its tail off the roof. The girl was holding it and chuckling slightly. "Perhaps I should drop you off."

"It won't work. Try it anyway." The animal challenged.

"Hey, knock it off! Stop abusing the cat!" Keiichi cried. The redhead stared at him in bewilderment.

"He's no cat! He's-"

"I'm Kyubey! ...On second thought, never mind. I'm looking for girls." Kyubey said before turning and skulking away.

"Is he a pervert?" Keiichi asked.

"You could say so." Kyouko said before laughing.


	4. Chapter 4 E pluribus Unum

**A/N:I really appreciate the reviewers very much! Without them, I couldn't make this chapter possible! In response to a certain reviewer, the story doesn't have to be scary for it to be good. If you want scary, go read Stephen King or the actual Higurashi manga. Furthermore, isn't the epitome of Higurashi and Madoka Magica about trying to find happiness? On that note, it should be positive, not scary.**

**Chapter 4 E pluribus unum **

* * *

Kyouko Sakura sighed as she studied her reflection in the mirror. The redhead had let her hair down now that she was about to take a shower and clean herself off. She didn't want to leave her hair ties in while she took a shower, after all. She studied the candy bar that was beside her and frowned. She had never seen a candy bar like this before. As far as she knew, there were no witches or other Puella Magi here, aside from Mami, the girl known as Homura Akemi, and that naïve girl Sayaka, and Charlotte.

The kids here were friendly but most of them were so annoying that they made Kyouko want to tear her hair out at the roots. The boy she was currently staying with was nice, but she could tell already that he wasn't very smart and that he was attracted to her. That was nice, but the feeling wasn't mutual. She didn't believe in love-after all, love, magic, all of that sentimental nonsense had brought her nothing but ruin throughout her entire life. It was all because of that damned creature and his honeyed words-visions of a world that never was and never would be seemed to permeate his thoughts.

Oh, he had done a great job at deceiving her, all right. Perhaps those unblinking red eyes of his should have warned her that he cared about nothing but himself, but then again she was desperate at the time, and a desperate mind does not think twice about the decisions it makes. The only thing that satisfied her at the time happened to be the most dangerous choice of all, but she took the bait like a fish and was pulled out of the water onto dry land. The dry land of isolation and nothing but fear, suspicion, and loneliness that seemed to follow her around everywhere was his parting gift to her. Whose parting gift was it? It wasn't Kyuubey who had done that-he had merely granted her wish, just as he was supposed to do.

It had been her father who had given her that "heaven-sent" gift, pun not intended, she thought as she stared at herself in the mirror one last time before turning on the shower and waiting for it to be just the right temperature. She extended her hand out carefully to test it and jumped back, realizing that it was hot now. Cursing under her breath, she twisted the nozzle again and ended up getting herself sprayed with cold water. "Well...that's great! Now my bread's all messed up!" She moaned, staring at her now soggy bread. "I really hate wasting it, but soggy bread is useless."

Suddenly, the door opened a crack and a male voice floated in. "Um, do you need anything?"

Kyouko jumped back in alarm upon seeing the brown-haired teenager walk in. She knew she was completely naked now-and thus she immediately put her towel around her. "What the _hell _do you think you're doing, walking in on a girl while she's taking a shower?" She yelped.

"You don't look like you're taking one. I just came in to see if maybe you needed any help with the shower nozzle. I'm not a pervert...I swear!" He yelped, his face bright red. Kyouko couldn't help but notice that his gaze seemed to be less on her face and more towards her...chest.

In an instant, Kyouko punched him in the jaw. "Don't look, you pervert! When I'm dressed, I'll let you come in! Never, ever, intrude on girls!" She screamed, causing poor Keiichi to run in terror out of the bathroom. She smirked. "That was fun."

"It's only natural that he would want to do that. Human males are attracted to females." A familiar voice said. Sure enough, a certain white fox was curled up lazily by the window, watching her intently.

"So, do you get a kick out of seeing girls naked, Kyuubey?" Kyouko taunted, before pulling the shower curtain over herself, so that way he couldn't see her.

"No, no, our species is asexual. We aren't interested in romance and all those other silly fantasies that you humans seem to daydream about. Romance isn't logical at all. Anyone who thinks otherwise is insane." He replied simply.

"So, are you saying all of us magical girls are insane?" Kyouko said casually while rubbing shampoo on her hair. She had already thrown away the soggy loaf of bread earlier. Her hair hadn't been washed in a few days and she needed to wash it again.

"Not necessarily. Some of you have logic when you make your wishes. Tomoe Mami is probably the most level-headed of all the magical girls I have had. She never made wishes for anyone but herself. You, are probably the second most logical I have had. Most of the others have been forgettable, wimpy girls who couldn't bear hurting anybody." Kyuubey replied.

"So, what was the weirdest wish you granted?" Kyouko asked in curiosity as she washed her hair.

"Well...a day before Miki Sayaka contracted with me, I met a young girl who looked a lot like Kaname Madoka. Her name was Charlotte and her mother was dying of cancer. She wished for a cheesecake that she and her mother could eat together. I granted it and then simply asked her why she didn't wish for her mother to live. Before you knew it, she became a witch." Kyubey said simply, and Kyouko could've sworn she had heard him laugh.

As she stepped out and dried herself off, he stared at her for a moment. "I noticed there are other girls here. Girls that have magical potential. Most of you will probably die soon enough, so I'm off to make contracts with girls that need me. There are a few dozen in this village."

"Wait, you shouldn't do that!" Kyouko cried. But he was gone. She cursed and threw the shampoo bottle at the window. "Damn it, now he's going to go and dupe more people! Ah, well. Like I care anyways."

Her red orbs turned to the window. "Somehow...I hope he doesn't get that girl who seems a lot like Momo."

She thought about the eager, energetic blond-haired girl, whose energy reminded her so much of her younger sister Momo. When she thought about that, it depressed her, but it also made her angry. In the end, she settled for popping a pocky in her mouth and chewing on it.

"As long as I live...I may as well enjoy it. Even if I do turn into a witch."

* * *

Hojo Satoko sighed as she examined the recipe in the recipe book for the breakfast she was making-it was hard to make breakfast for four people. "Maybe I should make some pancakes or something." She sighed. It was times like these that she wished that _she _didn't have to do the cooking. However, she didn't dare let Rika handle it. Rika was a horrible cook, and she knew it. Once, she had made some sushi and had given it to the club members as a snack. Almost all of them nearly puked because Rika had "accidentally" burned it.

"Want me to help?" A new voice said from behind her. Satoko whirled around to see the curly blond-haired girl from last night standing there. She was dressed in a pair of pajamas that were yellow and white. Her golden eyes were full of interest as she studied Satoko. "I think you're a little too young to be in front of a stove. Why not ask your parents-"

"Rika and I don't have parents anymore. They died." Satoko said bluntly.

The blond girl flinched, as though she'd been smacked in the face. "I'm sorry. I don't have parents, either." She curled a piece of her blond hair back with her fingers.

Satoko turned back to the pancake mix that she had beside her. She opened it up and tried to pour it in before the blond giggled and said, "Maybe you should let me handle it. I'm used to cooking for myself. I can probably make this for you. Homura-san is quite picky about food." She said before winking.

Satoko blushed. "What exactly is your relationship with the grumpy girl?" She asked curiously.

"She's a rival, you could say. A good friend, at the most. She's stubborn and cold but she cares a lot about Kaname-san and I. She prefers not to show her feelings, though. She can be quite brave when she wants to be."

"Eh, she sounds just like Rika!" Satoko cried. "Rika doesn't seem like much, but in truth she's very reliable and smart too. She acts childish, but she is a brave person. I don't know why I feel that way...I suppose it's because we've been friends for so long!"

* * *

Akemi Homura turned over in her sleep, dreaming only of Madoka's dead body before her very eyes, her sad eyes as she begged Homura-chan to save Sayaka, Mami's violent, wild-eyed look as she shot Kyouko...in other words, her entire life was full of nightmares.

She thought she heard a voice. It sounded like the girl from last night: the blue-haired girl, though she sounded more mature and less cheery. She heard the sound of a glass being filled up with something.

"I know, I know, you don't want me to drink again, but I feel that I'm entitled to it every now and again, after all I've been through. Don't make that face again. This is only one of many times that this scene will end in disaster. I've lost track of how many times we've repeated this little comedy."

Her purple eyes slowly opened, and she rubbed her eyes and sat up in time to see the blue-haired girl sitting there, speaking to no one but herself. _Is she insane or something? _

She raised one black eyebrow in amusement. This world was more interesting than she'd previously thought. She hadn't thought the girl was insane, but this only made her more curious as to what truly lurked beneath her little cute facade.

"Yes, I know. You don't like the redhead much, but that is to be expected, since she made fun of you." She said, though she sounded oddly bored for some reason.

"Who are you talking to?" Homura asked in curiosity. She rubbed her eyes again.

The bluenette stiffened. "I don't know what you mean, good sir."

Homura's violet eyes narrowed. "I think you KNOW...you just don't want to tell me. Am I right?" She challenged.

Rika blinked. "Homura Akemi, you are a most interesting person. However, I cannot tell you everything about me. It is best that you keep your mouth shut and do whatever you can to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Is that a threat?" Homura asked. Her eyes widened upon seeing Charlotte rub its eyes and sit up before accepting a bunch of cheese from her minions.

"Mii, she is certainly cute, isn't she?" Rika asked.

"Rika, time for breakfast! Invite the new girl down as well!" Satoko's voice cried from downstairs.

"Well...it's time for breakfast, Homura Akemi-san. Shall we go down?"

Homura nodded. There was something just not right about that girl.

Furude Rika cast a furtive glance at the girl behind her. There was something out of place about that girl. It was almost as if she wasn't human. For one thing, the mysterious aura around her reminded Rika a lot of herself. Only she seemed very creepy and emotionless.

_Hanyuu, who is she really? _

Hanyuu appeared beside her, and shrugged. "Hau au...Rika, I wish I knew, but I don't know."

_If only I could find out who she is. _

_**You could find out if you want your wish granted, Furude Rika.**_

_Who are you? _

_**I have been watching you for a while now. **_

Rika gazed around for the voice, but upon seeing no one, shrugged her shoulders.

Homura stared at her. "Did you hear a voice in your head? If so, then that was the call of the devil. Don't give in to his lies."

"Mii, I don't know what you're talking about, sir." Rika said. "I smell pancakes!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Rena cast a glance over at the two girls who were sound asleep beside each other.

"They're interesting." She said.

Suddenly, a small creature appeared in her line of vision.

**You are Ryuugu Rena, correct? **

_What do you want? Are you Oyashiro-sama? _

**I am no god. My name is Kyuubey. I have been looking for girls like you, Rena. Can you make a contract with me and become a Puella Magi? **

Rena's eyes widened. "What is a Puella Magi?"

**Maho Shoujo in your language, is a magical girl who fights off evil beings known as witches. They might be responsible for the number of suicides, murders, and accidents in your town. They could also explain your mother's divorce.**

"Are you sure this is all right?" She asked.

Sayaka cracked open a blue eye. Her eyes widened upon seeing the brunette they were sharing the house with staring at Kyuubey. "Don't do it." She whispered. "He'll only trick you."

Rena stared at her for a moment, and then shook her head. "I've always wanted to protect the people close to me. However, I need time to think it over. I cannot automatically assume your words are true."

Kyuubey merely blinked. **I see. I'll just have to come by later. I have someone else to speak to. **

_Who would that be, you liar? _

Kyuubey stared at Sayaka for a moment before he seemed to almost smile.

**Why, Furude Rika san. **

He turned and strode out the window.

Rena turned back to Sayaka. "I think we need an explanation here. You guys aren't ordinary people, are you?"

"We could say the same about you." Sayaka said, flashing her a wary look.


	5. Chapter 5 Veritas vos liberabit

**A/N:Thanks for all the feedback! I appreciate it! I'm working with a universe that is so interesting...writing stories is so much more exciting than doing homework. Actually, I don't plan on doing homework tonight...I'll just write. **

**Chapter 5 Veritas vos liberabit**

* * *

"What do you mean by, we're not ordinary?" Rena Ryuuguu challenged, looking over the two girls, who were still in their pajamas. She didn't feel like having a debate now, but something inside her told her that the situation here still felt a little...wrong. These girls were nice and all, but for the most part, they seemed out-of-place.

Of course they were out of place...they were outsiders, and Oyashiro-sama did not like outsiders, Rena knew. That was why he forbade people from entering or leaving the village, and these girls had broken the sacred precept of the village. She wouldn't be surprised if they were cursed already from their disobedience. However, there was something about them that screamed inhuman to her...

They seemed like aliens. That was the best explanation she could come up with in her head right now that would fit the situation. She knew in her heart that these people were not humans. They were aliens that pretended to be human. She knew this, too. Yet how was it that somehow part of her seemed to think that they were actually human?

"...Well, it just seems you're a bit different. You don't have video games, cell phones, or computers. What kind of town doesn't have those sorts of things? It feels like a relic of the past or something." Sayaka remarked, not knowing how right she was.

Madoka shook her head in disapproval. "Sayaka-chan, let's not pick a fight or blame each other now. We have to get along."

"I agree with her. But first, I must know something. What are you really-" Rena was about to continue when the door opened and her father stepped in the room, followed by...a pink-haired woman with pink eyes wearing a loose shirt. To be honest, she looked more like a prostitute to Sayaka's eyes and she flinched. Rena stiffened and backed away.

"Ah, Reina-chan! I see you're up early! You could have woken us up first! I'd like to meet these new guests of ours!" She said cheerily. Sayaka could tell that it was faked, though, as if she didn't actually like them. Something about this woman did not sit right with her.

"Anou...I'm Madoka Kaname. This is my friend, Sayaka Miki. Nice to meet you." Madoka said, before becoming the shrinking violet once again. She looked away from the pinkette, who was still smiling. It seemed very fake, though. Madoka thought that the woman seemed...fake.

"How nice you two girls are! You're both so cute and I love your pajamas! Well, shall we have breakfast? I need to head off to work soon, so we should eat as soon as possible and drop the children off at school, right darling?"

Rena's father paused for a moment. "Well, I-"

* * *

"_Right_?" She hissed the last part into his ear. She shot a quick glance at his daughter, who was staring at her with hateful eyes. She knew the little brat hated her as much as she hated her. At least the feeling was mutual between the two of them. She supposed that perhaps she'd really make a lot of money out of this moron. To be honest, he was very submissive and boring.

Men were so easy to manipulate and control. Men worked and women stayed at home and provided for the family. Not her. She had always been the type to take advantage of others. After all, she was good-looking and pretty, and she should use them while they lasted, right? After all, she wouldn't be young and pretty forever. Before she knew it, she would be a shriveled up old hag.

No one wanted anything from an old hag. They'd ship her away to a nursing home where she would be left to rot and die from hunger and starvation. She needed attention. She wanted someone who would love her genuinely, but she also wanted someone to manipulate. The two of them were the same in her mind.

Rena glared at Rina but changed it into a smile as soon as her dad looked her way. She frowned over at the other two and hurriedly took them outside and away from the prying eyes of Rina Mamiya.

"Why did you take us outside?" Sayaka asked, though she suspected that she knew why.

"There's something you must know about Rina-san. I don't like her and my dad's money seems to be disappearing every month at a faster rate than usual. It's not that he's in debt or anything-ever since that woman came here, it feels like it's not my house anymore." Rena said sadly.

"Just talk to him." Madoka urged. "I'm sure the woman will listen. She seemed nice."

"Madoka, that's naivete speaking. I don't trust her at all, either. I don't trust anyone here. I suppose I can help you. So, we're headed to school?"

Rena nodded and smiled. "Yep. My other friends have an after-school club and I'm sure they will love having you join!"

* * *

Rika sighed as she sat in her desk. "This is tiresome, Hanyuu. Having to do this over and over..."

"Rika, you have to admire Chie-sensei's way of teaching...you must learn to master the Force!" Hanyuu said.

"Sure, Yoda-san. Shut up, will you?" Rika mocked under her breath.

Hanyuu pouted. "You're no fun. Ever since those new kids arrived, you haven't been that nice to me, Rika. Hauuu...and to think I spend all of my time helping you!"

Rika ignored her temper tantrum by watching Chie talk to some...new kids? _Oh no...don't tell me they're coming here!_

"Everyone, I have some very important news to announce! We have five new transfer students joining us. First, Kaname Madoka-san!"

* * *

Madoka walked in, looking down at the ground while also mumbling "Hi" to everyone. She stood at the front of the room, shaking.

"Tell us something about yourself, Kaname-san." Chie said.

"Um...I like pink."

Everyone started to smile. Homura in the hallway grinned slightly while Kyouko just hit her forehead.

"Man, why does she have to be all cheesy?"

Upon seeing the death glare Homura sent her way, Kyouko decided to shut up.

"She's cute!" Keiichi said.

"Seems like Mion-san will have competition!" Satoko chuckled, oblivious to a certain greenette's fury until it was too late.

"Hora, you annoying little pest! What did you say? I won't let anyone come near Kei-chan!"

* * *

"Next...Miki Sayaka-san." Chie said.

Sayaka came in, looking very confident and friendly. "Hi, I'm Sayaka. I hope you'll enjoy my company!"

Rena stared at her with interested eyes.

"Sheesh. She says the weirdest things." Kyouko remarked.

"Do we really need your annoying commentary, Sakura-san?" Homura said coldly.

"Don't fight, you two." Mami scolded.

* * *

"Next...Sakura Kyouko-san."

"All right. Now things are going to be interesting!" She cried before hurrying out in the front of the classroom.

"Sakura-san, why are you eating an apple?"

"Because I'm hungry, that's all!" Kyouko remarked. "Hi, I'm Kyouko Sakura, and if you don't watch where you step, I may end up kicking your butt!"

"I like her spirit." Mion said, staring at Kyouko in awe.

"She's a bit too mean." Hanyuu whimpered.

"Shut up!" Kyouko cried.

"Who are you talking to?" A boy asked.

"No one!" Kyouko said. "Anyway, I hope I get to be friends with you all!"

Everyone's eyes were on the cool girl as she made her way to her seat. Which was right beside Keiichi. "Hi there." She said. "Got any food?"

Keiichi blushed deeply. "What are you doing here?"

"How rude." Kyouko said. "Here I came to see you."

"Kei-chan...don't tell me you two are-"

* * *

"Homura Akemi-san, introduce yourself."

The whole class watched in awe as the tall, dark-haired beauty walked in and stared at them all coldly. The majority of the boys in the class were staring at her in awe. Some of the girls were as well.

"Nice to meet you." Homura said before bowing. She flashed a cold stare Rika's way.

Rika merely shook her head in amusement and nipahed. Homura raised an eyebrow but said nothing and went to her seat...which was beside Satoko.

"And finally..."

"Tomoe Mami. Nice to meet you!"

All the girls thought she was interesting as well.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, the majority of the kids were talking to Homura. Madoka failed to sustain their interest for very long.

"So, Akemi-san, what is your favorite color?" Rena asked.

"Black." She replied darkly.

"Fascinating. So, what is your favorite mood?"

"Depressed. Why?" Homura asked coldly.

A few boys laughed.

"You are so cool, Homura-san!"

"Where did you get such nice hair?" Keiichi asked.

"That's none of your business." Homura said coldly.

Everyone flinched.

"Did you just...?" Mion asked.

"I meant what I said. All the persistent questioning is getting to my head and I feel a headache coming on. Please leave me alone." Homura said before turning away.

"Man, isn't she not nice? By the way, is the Keiichi guy your crush?" Kyouko jeered.

Mion blushed three shades of red. "No, he isn't."

"You two would look cute on a wedding cake." Sayaka joined in.

Mion's face turned even more red at that point. "It's not like that...at all..."

"Mii...I think you are all scaring her!" Rika said.


	6. Chapter 6 Caveat Puella Magi

**A/N:It's been a while, hasn't it? I know, I know, I've been out for a bit, but I'm back! Expect me to update this frequently...in other words, every few weeks or in a month. I've got too many stories-itis, which means I will update a story one at a time. So this time around, I'll put my all into it and try to make more than 1,000 words. I've been cowardly lately, but this time...IT. WILL. BE. 2000 WORDS. **

* * *

**Chapter 6 Caveat Puella Magi**

Usually, Maebara Keiichi possessed no interest in school or any of the subjects in it. However, the past few days had been rather interesting, to say the least. His life had taken a surprisingly INTERESTING turn. Not that his life with the Hinamizawa club was boring, it wasn't, it was just stale and predictable compared to the new kids who had arrived.

First, he had moved to Hinamizawa, where he already felt at home in, though it felt like he'd been here many times before, strangely. He shook off the feelings of deja vu and took in the redhead who was sitting on his right, holding a bag of potato chips in one hand and a can of soda in the other.

He watched as she greedily devoured them in disbelief. Why did she eat so much, anyway? He had even seen her eat during school. Chie-sensei had lectured her a few times, but she had persisted in her eating habits so much that Chie-sensei gave up trying to make her stop, much to the dismay of her classmates. It was quite obnoxious to hear the crinkling of chip bags, the guzzle of soda, and the chomping sounds she made as she ate whatever snack she brought with her for the day.

"Why do you eat so much?" He blurted before focusing on the redhead, who whipped her head up from the bag of chips and looked at him for a moment before a scornful look came and went on her face.

"That's none of yer business, you bonkura. I don't need you poking into my past, all right?" She hissed. Her crimson eyes were full of rage as she stared him down.

"Don't insult Kei-chan!" Mion protested.

Kyouko smirked, and tilted her head slightly. "Why not? Are you scared of me?" She taunted.

Mion fumed, but seemed to shake it off. "I'm just saying you shouldn't be so rude," She insisted. "Kei-chan is new here, too, so give him a break, Sakura-san!"

"Don't call me that. Call me by my first name." Kyouko hissed.

"Why not-"

"Just because!" Kyouko responded.

"Sakura-san is rude by nature," Mami added. "Isn't that right?"

Kyouko fumed visibly, but upon receiving a reproachful glance from Mami, she relented. "Fine, but the bonkura can't pry into my past! It doesn't matter what happened then, okay!?" She yelped before flipping the chip bag upside down and dropping every last one into her mouth and then licked her chops.

"Sakura-san, show some manners." Mami scolded.

Rika just mewed. "Nipah, all of us have painful pasts, sir. We just don't like talking about it, okay?" She reassured before attempting to pat Kyouko's head, but flinched at the little girl extending her hand toward her.

"Momo..." She whispered.

"Who's Momo?" Satoko repeated in confusion.

Kyouko's fists tightened. "My little sister. She's dead now, all right?" She hissed before crushing the chip bag and tossing it on the floor. She took another swig of soda in annoyance.

"You don't need to insult everyone in this room, you know?" Mion said angrily.

"I know, dammit, do I look like I'm stupid? All of you are just bothering me by asking too many questions!" She moaned before drinking yet more of her soda.

"You don't have to be so rude about it!" Keiichi said.

"Sakura Kyouko has gone through a lot in the past." Homura said quietly.

"Can we just change the subject now, please?" Mion pleaded, practically begging everyone to set aside their differences and just get along for once.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears, however, and she knew it quite well, too.

Everyone frowned and turned away, as an eerie silence seemed to have fallen over them all.

"Well, shall we have Kaname-san tell us some more about herself?" Mion said quietly but tried to be as friendly as possible about this.

"Umm, I really like stuffed animals like I said, and Homura-chan...and my little brother," She stuttered her face bright red.

"Madoka...do you really remember?" Homura asked.

"What are you talking about, Homura-chan?" Madoka asked, before staring at her in bewilderment.

"Nothing...at all." Homura said.

* * *

The rest of the club passed by without incident, as the Puella Magi managed to try to fit in to their new surroundings.

Rika and Satoko returned home, only...Rika noticed that Satoko looked awfully worried about something the entire way back.

"Satoko, what is it?" Rika asked.

The second they opened their door, she found her answer to her question. The room was a mess and things were scattered all over the place. The smell of alcohol drenched the place in its foul odor.

_No, he can't be back._

Fear gripped Rika's heart. Sure enough, a familiar blond-haired man was sitting there, waiting for them.

"Ya, Satoko. How've ya been, ya little punk? Ready to come back and live with me?" He greeted. He was sober for once.

Satoko flinched. "But I'm happy here." She protested.

"I'm your only relative. Let's go, Satoko." He ordered.

"No!" Rika cried. "Let her go!"

"Stay out of my way, you little brat. Satoko is my niece and I can do whatever the hell I want with her." He said.

"What's all the commotion about?" Homura asked as she trudged out of her room. Her eyes widened as she took in an unfamiliar man standing at the foot of the stairs, holding the blond girl in her arms.

"Who the hell's that? Friends of yours?" The man sneered. "You're really cute, you know that? Why don't you go out with me?" He said and stroked Homura's chin, but he was surprised as she smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me, filth." Homura said coldly as she headed back upstairs.

As Satoko and Teppei left, Rika called after Homura,

"Aren't you going to help me?"

"Why should I? It's none of my concern," She said coldly.

Satoko couldn't take this. Every day, she was being treated like scum by her uncle. "If only I could be rid of him!"

* * *

"Would you like to have your wish granted, Hojo Satoko?" A voice said from behind her. Satoko turned to see a white fox in the window with red eyes, waving his tail in excitement.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kyubey. I have a favor to ask of you. Make a contract with me, and become a Magical Girl! You can have any wish you want granted!" Kyubey said happily before smiling.

"Any wish...?" Satoko asked.

"Any at all. You can wish for wealth, for fame, for money...anything at all!" Kyubey said.

Satoko's eyes widened. She didn't really have any choice. "I wish...that my mean uncle would go away and I would have the power to protect my friends!" She ordered. She felt a pain overtake her entire body and suddenly a pink gem fell into her hand.

"Contract completed. This is your Soul Gem. You have a duty to fight magical creatures called witches. They cause curses and accidents. In fact, they may have even been contributing factors in your parents' deaths." Kyubey explained.

"This is so cool!" Satoko cried.

"The other girls in your class are Magical Girls, as well. You can ask them for advice." Kyubey said.

* * *

Homura frowned as she watched Kyubey talking to one of the girls she had recently met. She couldn't be older than twelve.

"This isn't good...he's already made a contract with one of them!" Homura said to herself. She frowned. "A witch is nearby!"

* * *

Kiichirou Kimiyoshi was just out minding his own business when suddenly he lost his way and found himself in an endless labyrinth. "Where is this?"

He was suddenly surrounded by strange creatures who had baseball-shaped heads and spoke in children's voices.

"Let's cut him up!" They cried, and brandished scissors.

Kimiyoshi screamed as the end came.

* * *

Homura raced to the scene of the witch and Mami followed, both in their Magical Girl outfits. Much to their surprise, they found Hojo Satoko there, clumsily trying to fight the witches.

"A little help here?" She offered.

"Why is she one of us?" Mami said harshly.

"Kyubey got to her first.," Homura said sharply. "I cannot save everyone, Tomoe-san, but I can try, at least."


	7. Chapter 7 Vale Cara Amica

A/N:I feel so terrible writing this chapter, but it has to be written. Basically, I'm updating two stories tonight. Yes, TWO. So this one'll be around a thousand or two thousand words...basically, I need to update this one and get the main plot rolling! So, here I go!

* * *

Chapter 7: Ave atque vale carissime

Rika Furude knew something was desperately wrong when she had returned home earlier that day and had found hollow-eyed, depressed Satoko. She knew then that this world had cursed her again and her uncle had returned, and then her friend would never be happy.

However, something else was terribly amiss. When she had gone to her friends' house, there had been no sign of her. Had her uncle done something to her? She noticed the cigarette butts around the exterior and sighed, knowing his foul ways, he'd probably stuck them all around the house.

She knocked, anticipating the fat man in his ugly Hawaiian shirt to come and scream at her that she had a cold and that she couldn't come see her. No one came. She knocked again. The knock resounded through her heart as she realized no one would come. A hollow fear took control of her heart then as she pushed the door open and ran in.

* * *

The house was a mess. Things were scattered everywhere, the exact opposite of Satoko's cleanliness. Cigarette butts were on the floor, books were upturned, and traps decorated the ceilings, some were broken while others were snapped. Evidently, they had a fight. When didn't they?

Teppei Hojo had no concept of human love or decency. To him, love only meant control. That was all it meant to him. He hated Satoko and saw her only as an object.

"Hanyuu, where is she?" She said.

"Hauu...auuu...I can't find her anywhere," Hanyuu whispered.

Rika shot her a sharp glare. "Hanyuu, you can never find her when it's necessary!"

* * *

Her eyes widened as she opened the door to the bedroom. She'd never seen so much..._red _before in her life, not even throughout her one-hundred year old lifespan, and it sickened her. The thing on the ground barely even resembled Teppei Hojo. His Hawaiian shirt was soaked red with blood, and his arm was mutilated horribly, so much so that his fingernails were torn off.

His throat was slit and inky red blood had stained the entire room. The beds and mattresses were covered with bloody handprints. The pillow was stained completely red with blood. So was the huddled figure who lay near the body, giggling madly.

"...S-Satoko? Who did this to him?" Rika said, her voice trembling.

Satoko faced her slowly, her pink eyes gleaming in madness. "Hello there...Rika, I've been waiting for you to come home. Uncle is gone. Nii-nii came and killed him for me," She said, not even noticing the blood splashed all over herself and the sword that was stained in it. It was then that Rika noticed the odd clothing her friend was wearing.

"I'm a magical girl now, Rika," She said slowly, as though it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

"A magical _what?" _Rika said in confusion.

"I made a wish, and that wish was to be rid of my uncle and become strong. Maybe I messed up, but at least he's dead..." She grinned maniacally as a hysterical laugh escaped her. Rika noticed the small gem she was holding that was now turning black and murky.

"What is that?" Rika asked.

"This is the container for my powers. I can transform in and out of it. You have to clean it often," She said. She fell over in pain. "What's happening to me?"

"Satoko, what's wrong?" Rika cried, coming to her friend. She noticed the gem was now almost completely black and it was cracking in places.

"Rika, I've been a fool my entire life, haven't I? I'm not someone who deserves to live. All I do is bring bad luck to others. That's why my parents died, why Nii-nii disappeared, and why even your parents disappeared, right? You continue to live on, okay, Rika?" A few tears escaped out of her eyes as the mad gleam in them was lost.

"I'm sorry...Rika." Then the gem cracked and burst and changed shape into a black thing, and then Satoko fell limply in Rika's arms, like a rag doll. Rika felt for a pulse. There was nothing. Satoko wasn't breathing, either.

"SATOKO!" She cried, as fresh tears fell out of her eyes. She felt a force tugging her, trying to pull her away. She saw the house get torn apart and then everything froze. She passed out then.

* * *

"It's all right now, Furude Rika." A cold voice said.

Rika opened her purple eyes to find Homura Akemi standing over her, her eyes cold as always. She stared at Satoko's body. "What happened to Satoko? We have to save her. She passed out and-"

"It's no use to worry over her. She is gone." Homura said coldly.

"No, she isn't."

"That's just a hollow shell, Rika-san. The real Satoko was in her Soul Gem, and she turned into a witch, a monster that destroys others and feasts off of hatred. It is what all of us shall become. For you see, we too are magical girls. We made a wish for someone we cared about, but in the end, the wishes come with terrible consequences. We are cursed to carry this soul gem with us everywhere, lest we lose it and lose consciousness forever. Your friend was approached by Kyubey, who makes contracts with girls and steals their souls. There is nothing anyone can do for Hojo Satoko now."

Rika's eyes were now overflowing with tears. "No, no, no! Again, again, everything has to be screwed up again! This makes the 101st time things have gone wrong!"

"What are you talking about?" Homura asked.

Rika froze. "I'm not a young girl. I've been living for a hundred years. This village is trapped in time."

Homura nodded impassively. "So am I. I have relived the past to save Madoka. It seems I may fail again."

"What about the others?" Rika asked.

"They all die," She said coldly. "There is nothing I can do to help them."

"You can so help them!" Rika said. "I'm going to save the others even if I die trying."

"Hojo Satoko is a witch now. The others are battling her now. I didn't tell them it was your friend. Charlotte, watch over Rika-san for me. I'm going to go fight it, too."

The small pink mouse wiped away one of her tears. "It's all right," She said. "We were all tricked by Kyubey. Your friend just fell under his control. He'll pay for his crimes. I used to be human, too."

Rika didn't care anymore, she just sobbed into the mouse's arms as Charlotte stared at her with an unreadable expression on her face.

Hanyuu cried as well.

"What are you?" Charlotte asked Hanyuu.

"A spirit. I watch over Rika." Hanyuu whispered.

"I'm not human." Charlotte said.

"That explains how the others can see me. They're not human, either." Hanyuu said. "I can't believe Satoko is gone, just like that. Hau au...it's so unfair!"

* * *

The next day, everyone wondered where Satoko was.

"Rika, have you seen Satoko?" Keiichi asked. He noticed her eyes were red, like she'd been crying.

"She's dead," Homura said bluntly. "Forget about her."

Kyouko's fist slammed down hard on her desk. "You shouldn't say stupid crap like that in front of a bunch of kids!"

"Sakura-san, it's the truth," Mami said gently. "She is gone. She died."

Mion, Rena, and Keiichi were all speechless. Chie had tears in her eyes.

"Well, class, we will have to have a funeral for her." She said softly, trying hard to look professional in front of the class, but failing all the same to do so. "Now, who can give me the answer to this question?"

Rena looked glum as she put her hands on her desk. "It's not the same without Satoko."

Mion looked depressed. "Yeah, I don't really want to do any club games now. How about we all go home?"

Keiichi nodded glumly. He motioned to the redhead, who chewed on an apple core, and nodded before tossing it in the garbage and following him. "Thanks for defending Satoko," He said softly. "I'm sure she would've wanted that. You've experienced it, haven't you?"

Kyouko blinked. "What?"

"Loss of someone close to you," He deduced.

Kyouko's fists tightened. "Don't bring it up." She hissed.

"Before I moved here, I studied hard to get good grades. But before long, everything became too easy, so I got bored and my classmates bullied me. So I turned to model guns, and I got some and started to shoot little kids with them when no one else was around. This continued until the day when I shot a little girl in the eye. I wanted to help her, but I was a coward. I ran home and told my parents everything. My dad slugged me hard and Mom cried."

"You were an idiot," She whispered softly. "Lucky for you that your parents understood." She could still recall the harsh look her father had sent her before he had kicked her out of the house. The way her sister and mother's corpses looked, their throats slit and their bloody bodies lying unconscious.


End file.
